


Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction

by L_ucifer



Series: Shadowhunters VS fanfiction [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction in a fanfiction, Mentions to brother/sister incest, Post-City of Glass
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ucifer/pseuds/L_ucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immaginate cosa potrebbe succedere se, un giorno, mentre Jocelyn curiosava un po' su Internet… spuntassero fuori delle fanfiction Clathan!<br/>A quel punto, cari lettori, credo proprio che Clary sarebbe nei guai…<br/>Dalla OS:<br/>— Clary! Quando diavolo volevi dirmi che vai al letto con tuo fratello malvagio e fate circolare descrizioni online?! —<br/>— Io faccio… COSA?! —</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocelyn VS incest fanfiction

— Non so quale sia il prezzo dei cavalletti in mogano, mamma, per l'Angelo! Guarda sul computer e falla finita! — esclamò Clary, stizzita, mentre andava ad aprire la porta a Jace. Non che il suddetto biondino fosse felice di passare il pomeriggio a casa della sua ragazza, a causa della iena che che le faceva la guardia - vedi anche "Jocelyn" - ma, si sa, per amore questo ed altro.  
— Sicura che non possiamo andare da qualche altra parte? Dovunque! Andiamo a Parigi con un Portale, che ne dici? Se sei stanca lo faccio aprire da Magnus, oppure potremmo andare a Central Park a mostrare al mondo tutta la mia fulgida bellezza! Dovunque vuoi, con l'eccezione dello zoo. — snocciolò in fretta e furia il ragazzo, rimanendo immobile sulla soglia senza voler dar segno di entrare. Ok, forse "per amore quello ed altro" significava più "altro" che "quello".  
Clary corrugò la fronte: — Perché non lo zoo? E pensare che era l'unico posto che volevo visitare se non restavamo a casa… — brontolò, delusa. "Fa che Jace ci caschi, fa che Jace ci caschi… una rivincita me la merito pure io, dopo tutti i tiri che mi ha giocato!", si ritrovò a pensare intensamente la rossa, sogghignando.  
Il Cacciatore s'incupì: — Ma Clary… lì… ci sono le anatre! — borbottò, con fare da cospiratore.  
La sedicenne dovette usare tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, ma nulla poté impedire ad un piccolo singulto di uscire dalle sue labbra.  
"Ops…", pensò, arrossendo.  
— Tutto ok?  
— Sì, certo che sì! Ho solo il singhiozzo! — disse velocemente lei, tirandolo dentro la casa.  
Jace mosse con cautela un passo avanti. Poi un altro e un altro ancora, e si guardò attorno, stupito. — Tua madre non c'è?   
Anche la rossa, effettivamente, si stava guardando intorno con aria circospetta: — Sì. Perché non è ancora qui? Eppure…  
Niente, sembrava che di Jocelyn non ci fossero più tracce, ed i due si bloccarono nell'ingresso.  
Contemporaneamente spalancarono gli occhi, rapiti dallo stesso pensiero: — Che Valentine sia resuscitato e l'abbia rapita ancora?! — esclamarono in contemporanea, terrorizzati.  
Con circospezione, lo Shadowhunter estrasse una spada angelica dal giubbotto di pelle e la evocò: — _Nakir_ — sussurrò debolmente, cercando di non farsi sentire da eventuali assalitori.  
Tallonato da Clary, si avviò con cautela verso il salone, rimanendo bloccato sulla soglia con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'espressione più buffa che la sua ragazza gli avesse mai visto in volto, con gli occhi sgranati quasi ad evidenziare quel bellissimo dorato delle iridi e la bocca atteggiata in una strana smorfia, che lasciava intravedere il dente un po' sbeccato ma davvero molto sexy, secondo la ragazza.  
Si voltò anche lei con lentezza esasperante verso il salone, e poco ci mancò che le spuntasse sulla testa quella gocciolina in stile manga, avete presente? Quella disegnata sui personaggi che vedono altri personaggi fare figure di merda, per intenderci.  
Jocelyn era seduta alla scrivania, con il portatile di fronte e gli occhi e la bocca spalancati, come se Valentine fosse appena uscito da quello schermo o avesse intravisto una Sorella di Ferro munita di tanga e bikini microscopico che si strusciava contro un Fratello Silente su un cubo da discoteca, mentre Gandalaf con un sombrero rosso e verde brillantinato in testa e un gonnellino hawaiano ballava intorno al palo della lap-dance.   
— Ma-mamma… tutto ok? Sicura di stare bene? — chiese la figlia, avanzando lentamente. Sembrava piuttosto preoccupata.  
— Sì signora Fray, perché non è venuta alla porta cercando di darmi fuoco con lo sguardo? E pensare che avevo anche portato un estintore! — continuò Jace, mentre la donna rimaneva perfettamente immobile. "Se nemmeno le battute idiote di Jace riescono a smuoverla… la cosa è grave!", si ritrovò a pensare Clary.  
Jace si avvicinò alla madre occhieggiando il computer come se fosse un pericoloso replicante alieno, e si curvò per vedere oltre la sua spalla.  
 _" — Oh sì lì fratello! Lì! — urlò Clary, ficcando le unghie smaltate di rosso nella schiena pallida e tornita dell'albino._  
 _Jonathan sorrise, con le guance chiazzate di rosso per l'eccitazione e gli occhi sgranati dalla lussuria mentre le palpava il seno e contemporaneamente spingeva più forte._  
 _— Anf… vai più… anf! … Veloce! — strillò lei, toccandogli… "_  
Contemporaneamente Jace e Jocelyn alzarono lo sguardo, puntandolo sulla rossa e, fidatevi, non è una scena che vorreste vedere mai in tutta la vostra vita. Clary arretrò, terrorizzata. Che avesse perso anche Jace?  
— Clary! Quando diavolo volevi dirmi che vai al letto con tuo fratello malvagio e fate circolare descrizioni online?! — Jace urlò talmente forte che, per un attimo, la sedicenne pensò che i muri della casa si fossero incrinati.  
Poi comprese il significato delle parole di lui: — Io faccio… COSA?!   
— Clarissa Adele Fray, come hai potuto… come hai solo pensato di… come hai fatto a… figlia degenere! Andare a letto con Jonathan… t-tuo fratello… — ormai Jocelyn pareva un disco rotto.  
"Oddio. Hanno scoperto del bacio che mi ha dato Jonathan!", pensò Clary, sgranando gli occhi. "Ma da qui ad andarci a letto… oh no cosa faccio con Jace, per Raziel?!"  
Corse verso il computer, e mentre lo faceva travolse il portaombrelli che si capovolse, mostrando una quantità industriale di scatole di Taki's. Dopotutto, Clary non poteva certo dire a sua madre che non mangiava quel che cucinava non perché non aveva fame, ma perché faceva schifo! Un mare di scatole si frapposero tra lei e il portatile, mentre Jace e Jocelyn prendevano ad avanzare verso di lei con espressioni omicide in volto.  
Appena prima che la afferrassero, Clary spiccò un balzo e superò il divano, ma Jace l'aveva afferrata per il cappuccio della felpa, così fece cadere lui sul suddetto divano che si capovolse, e il biondino rimase con le gambe all'aria e probabilmente qualcosa di rotto, a giudicare dal sinistro "crack" che la rossa aveva sentito.  
In fretta e furia evitò sua madre, che finì per inciampare sul tappeto zebrato/glitterato/profumato/con-lucine-a-led che aveva regalato loro Magnus e che non avevano avuto il cuore di buttare, e Clary arrivò finalmente al tanto agognato computer.  
Lesse in fretta quello che c'era scritto sopra mentre Jace si riprendeva e sua madre si rialzava, gettando occhiate malevole alle scatole di Taki's.  
— Ma… ma… io non ho mai fatto nulla del genere, lo giuro! — strillò la ragazza, alzando le mani come a dichiararsi innocente.  
— Non ti credo! — urlò sua madre, e stava quasi per avventarsi su di lei quando una scatola mezza piena di spaghetti le volò in testa - probabilmente opera di Jace, ma ancora oggi nessuno sa chi sia stato effettivamente… -.  
— E allora cosa diavolo è? — chiese Jace, affiancando la sua ragazza.  
Clary girò la rotellina del mouse, salendo all'intestazione della pagina: — _International Shadowhunters Fanfiction_ — lesse.  
— Fa… fanfiction? Vuoi dire storie di fan? Come quelle che il succhia-sangue scrive su… su quel gioco mondano, come diavolo si chiama? Ah sì, Dungeons&Dragons, vero? — chiese, stupito.   
— Ma chi sono i pazzi che scrivono cose del genere? — si chiese la ragazza, completamente scioccata.  
Jace, nel frattempo, già non l'ascoltava più. Se avevano scritto fanfiction su quell'inutile albino, voleva dire che… che ci sarebbero state legioni di fanfiction su di lui! Tutte che lo adoravano e lo osannavano! Ah, quello era il paradiso… 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hem… non so se mi è venuta bene. Non so scrivere comiche né demenziali, ma ormai l'idea c'era e quindi… spero che non sia venuta un completo disastro!  
> Okay, ora un paio di spiegazioni: ho controllato e NON ESISTE ASSOLUTAMENTE un International Shadowhunters Fanfiction, anche se sarebbe una cosa figa, quindi nessuno è stato offeso e o citato senza permesso.  
> Il pezzo di ff nella ff - XD - è scritto da me, sarà probabilmente quel tipo di fanfiction che non scriverò mai in tutta la mia vita, quindi…  
> Comunque, ci tengo a precisare che questa storia non è assolutamente scritta per offendere le fan-girls che amano i Clathan - io sono la prima ad adorarli, basta vedere la mia ff Mistake, quindi… ^.^ -  
> E… e niente. Spero che qualcuno commenti questa piccola storiella senza pretese e che qualche lettore si diverta a leggerla come io mi sono divertita a scriverla! ;)


End file.
